The present invention relates to connecting plural multi-shaped bodies utilizing permanent magnets contained within there bodies. More specifically the present invention devise achieves the connection of plural multi-shaped plastic bodies with magnets to each other with no regard to the polarity of opposing plural magnets.
Plastic bodies with magnets contained within there bodies are not new. U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,638 issued to Shiraishi describes one such design using magnets for connecting bodies, however the design has several disadvantages. First, the wall surface between attached magnets reduces the strength of the connection. Secondly the surface used in Shiraishi""s design for the magnet to rotate on produces excessive resistance for instantaneous rotation of opposing magnets.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,253 issued to Ogikubo describes another design for attracting plural bodies with similar disadvantages. The necessity to incorporate a wall surface between opposing magnets lowering the strength of the connection between plural bodies utilizing magnets. The next disadvantage of Ogikubo""s design is the shape of the magnet, which is a complete sphere. When plural sphere shaped magnets are connected, the point of contact between the surfaces of the magnets is small fraction of the magnet surfaces, lowering the strength of the connection between plural bodies utilizing magnets.
This invention provides a devise to align the poles of permanent magnets contained within plural bodies to there position of attraction securing the connection of plural bodies. This is accomplished thru the use of the magnet bearing combination that is seated within bearing cavities in the bodies and retained in this position using the bearing cap. This invention allows plural bodies with magnets reset into the surfaces of the bodies to be connected in any positional relation with no regard to the polarity of the magnets.
It is the object of the present invention to solve previous disadvantages thru the present invention devise which utilizes the maximum strength of permanent magnets and creates the least resistance from opposing magnets during there rotation to there attraction position for connecting plural bodies. It is yet another object of the present invention to utilize the present devise in all plural bodies having mutual attraction requirements such as toy blocks, puzzle pieces and construction sets but not limited to these few applications.